


There For You

by magnusragnor



Series: elle fills tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, alec being intense at pillow talk and soft boyfriends is all this fic is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusragnor/pseuds/magnusragnor
Summary: “Do you miss him?” Alec asks out of the blue, mentally kicking himself for being unable to bite his tongue.“All the time,” Magnus says, breathing out his answer like he’s been holding in for forever.based off of the prompt: "magnus opening up to alec about ragnor"





	There For You

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was sent in ages ago by the wonderful [edin](http://jinglefell.tumblr.com)!! 
> 
> beta read by the incredible [charl](http://lightwoodlesbians.tumblr.com) <3 
> 
> title is from the song there for you by martin garrix & troye sivan

“They actually made you sign a contract to eat the spiciest thing on the menu?” Alec asks, curling his arm around Magnus and pulling him closer. 

Magnus hums, trailing his hands up Alec’s arms. “Yes. And let me tell you, while I do enjoy some spice, that meal was too much. Let’s just say there’s a reason a contract exists.”

Alec laughs, burying his head in Magnus’ neck as Magnus slides his arms around Alec. This is one of Alec’s favorite parts about living with Magnus. He gets to wake up every morning in Magnus’ arms, gets to fall asleep curled up against him as well. 

It’s so intimate, and it’s not like Alec hasn’t slept over before he moved in, but this somehow feels closer. It gives Alec something to look forward to every night, knowing that he’ll have Magnus by his side. 

Their morning started out how certain Sundays do. Some Sundays they go out and have brunch at this fancy French place on the Upper West Side, but today was a different Sunday. Today started out with roaming hands and soft moans that built up over time. It started with Alec mapping out the smooth skin of Magnus’ body with his mouth, relearning it, and when Magnus tugged on his hair and flipped them over, sinking down Alec’s body, well. 

It was a good start to a Sunday. 

“Did no one try to talk you out of it?” Alec asks, kissing Magus’ jaw before leaning back to look him in the eyes. 

“Cat is just as bold as me. She was only encouraging me to try it. Ragnor, on the other hand, just scolded us from the other side of the table, telling us it was a terrible idea,” Magnus says, running a hand through Alec’s hair. 

Alec just smiles softly, studying Magnus’ face. Whenever Magnus mentions Ragnor, it always hits Alec right in the heart. He can’t imagine the pain Magnus felt in losing a lifelong best friend. Magnus only tries to bring him up in happy memories, but Alec can see what the anniversary of Ragnor’s death does to Magnus too. He notices when Magnus curls up in his chair in his office and tries to work, only to end up blankly staring into a spellbook until Alec convinces him to take a bath, and makes sure Magnus is taken care of the rest of the day. 

“Do you miss him?” Alec asks out of the blue, mentally kicking himself for being unable to bite his tongue. 

“All the time,” Magnus says, breathing out his answer like he’s been holding in for forever. He’s looking at something right behind Alec’s left ear, and Alec cups his cheek so Magnus would meet his eyes. 

“You can tell me about him, if you want,” Alec says, searching Magnus’ face for any sign that he overstepped. By the way Magnus fingers are idly playing with the small hairs on the back of Alec’s neck, he thinks Magnus isn’t angry. 

“He was -” Magnus starts, gulping and blinking a few times. “He was good, I guess. I think everyone needs that one friend who will call you out on your bullshit, and Ragnor was that for me. While Catarina is by no means subtle herself, Ragnor had a knack for being brutally honest and yet so earnestly caring. It was so obvious that everything he said had meaning, and was coming from a good place.” 

Alec listens closely, just holding Magnus and running his thumb up and down Magnus’ hipbone comfortingly. 

“One time, we found ourselves in this poker tournament. We were a little naive and forced to play but nevertheless, I lost about 200 dollars before tapping out, but Ragnor,” Magnus shook his head with a fond smile, “Ragnor destroyed every poker player in that room. People who have been playing for years, who were considered experts. He won about 200,000 dollars, which wasn’t a small fortune back then, and when I asked him how he beat everyone at his first poker tournament, he laughed and told me that all their pokerfaces were ridiculously weak.”  

Magnus smiles fondly, and Alec returns it. 

“ _ Good god, Magnus, did you see all their faces? It’s like they didn’t know a Royal Flush from a Full House _ ,” Magnus says in his best British accent, making Alec laugh. 

Magnus sighs then, the smile fading a little. “He was someone who didn’t step out of his comfort zone often, but when he did, it was always an unforgettable experience.” 

Alec presses closer to Magnus, eyes never leaving his face. 

“He sounds like a great man,” Alec says, and Magnus smiles sadly. 

“He was.” 

Magnus curls closer to Alec, as if letting Alec anchor him through the memories. Alec suddenly feels bad for mentioning it. He’s been trying to get better about his pillow talk, but clearly he still had some ways to go. 

“I’m sorry,” Alec says, and he hopes Magnus can hear past the simple two words. Alec grieves the life of a wonderful man he’ll never get a chance to meet. He’s met Catarina and Raphael and Dot, aiming to impress Magnus’ closest friends, but one of the closest people in Magnus’ life is gone. He exists only through the memories he’s molded in his friend’s lives, and Alec hopes Magnus hears that he’s not only sorry for bringing it up, but he’s sorry for all that Magnus has lost. 

Of course, Magnus can read Alec easier than anyone else has ever been able to. Magnus kisses the spot on Alec’s neck where his head is tucked in, and Alec runs a soothing hand up and down Magnus’ back. 

After a few moments, when Alec is sure Magnus has probably dozed off, Magnus speaks again, “He would have liked you.”

Alec runs a hand down Magnus’ arm and finds his hand, intertwining their fingers, trying to show Magnus how much that statement means to him. Ragnor, like the rest of Magnus’ friends, are like his family, and he knows Magnus isn’t just saying this because he wants Alec to feel good. Alec can hear the blunt honest in his voice, and deep down in his heart he knows that Magnus genuinely thinks it’s true. 

“I would have liked him too,” Alec replies, feeling Magnus squeeze his hand. 

Ragnor is a man Alec will never have the pleasure of meeting, but he was one of Magnus’ best friends, and he has a piece of Magnus’ heart. One day a few months ago, Magnus admitted to Alec that Ragnor was the voice in his head that pushed him to go to Alec’s wedding. 

Alec smiles into Magnus’ hair as his fiancee slowly falls asleep, hoping that if Ragnor can hear him through some kind of supernatural ability, he’ll hear these two words:

_ Thank you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://magnusragnor.tumblr.com) :*


End file.
